everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Celadon West
Celadon West (more commonly known by his surname, "West") is the son of the Wicked Witch of the West from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz by L. Frank Baum. He debuted in Winter of 2016 as a side character in the fanfiction "Pixie Dust and Hydrogen" on Archive of Our Own (also mirrored on the wiki). West identifies as "Rebel," citing Raven Queen's refusal to sign the Storybook of Legends as his "inspiration" upon seeing the MirrorTube video. He was subsequently expelled from Emerald City Academy after attempting to replicate the stunt later that year on their school's own Legacy Day. Since then, he has transferred to Ever After High. Character Personality A guarded individual, West does not like to make his motives or opinions widely known for fear they might be misinterpreted. This has naturally caused its own fair share of misunderstandings, and there are some who would describe his mysterious nature as "ominous," "cold," or "creepy." In conjunction with his tendency to make poignant, sometimes jarring observations, West is decidedly not very sociable. As a result of his tutelage under his mother's wing, West is an excellent researcher... though probably not the greatest at teamwork. He is, however, a brilliant mage and intellectual, always willing to share his findings. He tries to handle all issues as pragmatically as possible, if not outright empirically. West is the kind of person who can complete a group project by himself, if he can be persuaded to do so... and his prices are always strange, seemingly useless objects that are also nigh impossible to find. Pessimistic at heart, few are the situations in which West is capable of genuinely retaining hope. Whenever there is a tough situation at hand, West will be the first to resign himself to their eventual doom, often facing it with lackluster reactions. However, there is a part of him that very deeply wishes to hope. Even when he believes all to be lost, he is willing to play at least part of his role. He has shown himself to be extremely skeptical of any sort of "fact" or "story" that lacks thorough documentation and scientific proof. West ascribes very liberally to the philosophy behind Occam's Razor-- using the simplest possible explanation to explain all observable phenomena. He is something of a minmalist in all apects of his life, preferring to avoid anything that seems unwieldy or attnetion-grabbing. West is a very cunning individual, capable of immediately recognizing chances to further his enigmatic goals, whatever they may be. He does not always have the capability to take advantage of these opportunities, but he considers himself a fair hand at recognizing whether or not he is able to turn an occurrence to his advantage. In truth, he is perhaps a little overcautious in assessing his abilities... but rest assured, the caution is warranted. Though the risks he takes are few, they nearly always end in disaster (or at least inconvenience) for all involved! Behaviors West treats his wide-brimmed witch's hat as something of a security object, often using the brim to conceal his eyes so he doesn't have to make proper eye contact (a horrifying prospect). It rests on his brow in a manner that if he lifts an eyebrow, the very end of the hat will also flick slightly upwards. He has a tendency to pull it down further over his face when he is upset, embarrassed, or uncomfortable. In front of someone he wishes to impress, West does not display any signs of typical showmanship. He will instead seek approval by "proving himself useful" in more subtle ways-- appearing with a vial of potion or a mug of coffee at just the right time, taking on complicated projects, and completing tasks in a timely manner while hoping to get noticed. Though West enjoys using magic, he typically reserves his power only for when it is necessary-- often, this means it is used in bursts and spurts, usually near the Magicology finals or when the school is in the middle of (yet another) disaster caused by an evil something-or-other. Usually, he tends to stick to potions and talismans for everyday use. However, if he feels threatened, fire-based spells are West's first line of defense. As an extension of his hereditary magic, West is also capable of "stealing" fire, though only in small quantities. For example, he could not diffuse entire building on fire, but he could diffuse the match used to start the fire. (This is very, very useful in preventing firearms from going off.) He does not sleep very well, and regularly suffers from insomnia. He still typically manages about 3-6 hours per night, though very, very rarely consecutively. There are times where he forgets basic needs, like eating or sleeping, due to being too wrapped up in his latest experiment. Like nearly every other student, West participates in social media, although very sparsely. When hexting, West uses proper punctuation and capitalization, though he has a tendency to shorten his sentences when flustered. When color is available, his font is celadon green (sometimes known as dark teal). He uses emoticons at the least opportune times, and always very awkwardly. They do, however, wear little hats. <]:) Hobbies & Interests West's hobbies include experimental (possibly illegal) potioneering work, completed in the secrecy of his dorm room's hearth at odd hours. He is fond of long flights atop his pet broom, Swiffer, and afternoons spent daydreaming about how very, very nice it must be to take a real, hot bath with actual water. His interests include reading about obscure magical sources and advocating for vegetarianism as opposed to veganism on the basis of supporting locally-producing, self-aware and sentient Animals who sell their own milk and eggs for a living. Very, very secretly, he enjoys listening to musical soundtracks, but he will deny the matter to anyone who asks. As an unfortunate side-effect of his heritage, West also has a peculiar fascination with the color red and makes it a point to collect odd knickknacks in that color. He is fond of camellia flowers, ketchup packets, and, of course, rubies. Pet Peeves West hates to have his uncommon greenness brought up or questioned, and he particularly dislikes it when people ask if he's green because of goblin or troll relations. From a genetic standpoint, any goblin- or troll-blood in his bloodline would have been diluted to near nothing after the last one hundred generations, and frankly, the assumption is insulting... especially to goblins and trolls, who are far from one and the same! He also had a "weeaboo phase" at one point during his homeschooling, perhaps even to the point of chuunibyo. Even though there is no way that anyone at school could humanly possibly find out about West's hobbies circa age 12, he still finds the matter extremely embarrassing and does not enjoy talking about cartoons or animation or even fandom. It is partially because of this childhood obsession that he is so convinced that "River Loxias" is just a fan in a costume. Appearance Weighing roughly 130 pounds at 5'11", West could be described as tall and lean. His complexion, while atypically verdant, very rarely blemishes-- though when it does, it takes on the appearance of having warts instead of pimples, evermore the witch's curse. His clothes are well-kept, made of inexpensive material but always clean and in good repair. For a guy who is allergic to water and has never bathed nor showered, West is impressively clean as a result of one of his favored spells. As a side effect, however, he seems to perpetually bear a faint scent on his skin and clothing, something partway between the mundane element sulfur and burning sugar. Those who spend a great deal of time around chemythstry labs and/or dark magic might correctly identify this scent as remnants of the magical-mundane hybridized compound, Celestinium sulfide (better known by its common name, Hellfyre). His hair, a very neutral amber-brown, hangs unevenly cut, and his ever-present witch's hat actually conceals what appears to have been a dreadful attempt at cutting his own bangs. It is a shame that his eyes, too, are typically shaded by his hat and hair... they are almond-shaped, a gentle brown, and their appearance would soften the harsh edges of his jaw and his pointed, needle-sharp nose. His shoes are heavily patched and seem to be visibly falling apart-- he only owns one pair, and he wears them everywhere. He is a size 6.5 in US men's measurements (size 39 in European measurements)-- a size identical to Garnet East, whose ruby stilettos are as much a part of his destiny as they are of hers. (West suspects the same destiny magic has made him capable of walking in high-heels. He is not brave enough to find out whether or not this is true.) Fairy tale – The Wizard of Oz How the Story Goes West hails from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz by L. Frank Baum . However, he tends to follow many of the precedents set by the 18th Wicked Witch, who was the first to posess green skin and attempt to steal ruby slippers in lieu of silver ones. How does West come into it? The Melting is not an exact science, nor is The House That Fell. Dr. Wicked West was one of the fortunate few to survive The Melting foretold of in legend, though West himself was nearly six years old by the time it came to be. As he watched his mother seep into the floor, little more than a viscous green slime, there was one thing he knew for certain: he did not want to melt. It is an old, old practice of the Witches of the East and West to bear their heirs and children before the retelling begins-- neither Witch is meant to survive the ordeal. Dr. Wicked West was the first of her kind to do so in a long, long time, much of this attributed to her deep research on flesh re-coagulation. West considered this research his technical father, for it was this knowledge that allowed Dr. West to stir him forth as a babe born from a cauldron's spell. Not even destiny could stand up to the power of knowledge, young West realized, that night after his mother had melted. Knowledge was power, he thought, when his mother came forth to dry his tears with new-formed hands. The echoes of his normally-stoic mother's bone-chilling screams still echoed in his ears, then, and though she stood before him whole-- the very thought that she had been liquid mere minutes ago still shook his resolve. And so, hating the thought of melting above all else, West has since redoubled his efforts in studying, searching, learning-- that perhaps he might shake off that terrible destiny once and for all. Legacy Day On Emerald City Academy's Legacy Day, West refused to sign the Storybook of Legends, inspired by Raven Queen's own refusal earlier that same year. In an attempt to replicate her success at doing so, in addition to directly linking his own rebellion to the one at Ever After High, West watched the MirrorNet video at least a dozen times. He used the line verbatim: "My happily-ever-after starts now!" He was ultimately expelled from ECA for disrupting the publicly-broadcast ceremony, and causing disarray and chaos in the majority of the student body. He was asked to remove himself from the Legacy Day podium and general premises, and the rest of the ceremony went on as planned. Outfits West's clothing consists of black, green, gray, and more black. However, he is known to patch up his much-loved only pair of shoes with the occasional red patch, and he wears a pair of faded, crimson red house-slippers when preparing for bed. He tends to favor wearing t-shirts or turtlenecks underneath smart coats or jackets made of some sensible, unpatterned, durable fabric. Most of his pants are of a corduroy or jean material, though he has perhaps two or three pairs of little-used slacks for special occasions. All of his socks are dress socks. All of them have a striped pattern. He is almost never seen without his wide-rimmed black witch's hat probably because his haircut is disastrous. He also owns two hat pins: one in gunmetal gray, shaped like a bat wing, worn once annually for Hallows Eve. The second is for formal occasions such as Thronecoming, composed of a single, tiny, kite-cut ruby attached to a golden stem. The majority of West's jewelery is some form of gold, usually hewn into a fine chain. He very desperately wishes he could wear more red things, but ever-cautious of the lure of the Ruby Slippers that could someday lead to his eventual doom, West tries to keep his unusual fascination with the color at bay when choosing his clothes. It does not help that the color does terrible things for his complexion. He has a tendency to wear maroon-leaning or wine-leaning colors when wearing shades of his favorite color, though it is typically saved for special occasions. His most colorful article of clothing is a t-shirt he obtained at an Ozian Over-the-Rainbow Parade. It is, however, technicolor enough to give most people a headache. Trivia * West's first name, "Celadon," is a shade of green. * Although West values his autonomy a great deal, somewhat ironically, he is incredibly weak to Authorial suggestion. * West's legal birthday is February 7th. He is an Aquarius. ** Subsequently, in all fic and RP taking place after this date, West's age would be considered 18 years. ** Having never been "born" in the traditional sense, this date is actually representative of the day cauldron support was no longer required in order to sustain life. * Despite being 17 years old at the time of his transfer, West is still a sophomore/2nd year due to the timing of his expulsion from Emerald City Academy. He spent his half-year off cleaning his mother's lab. ** He did have a brief stint at the Dark Forest Reform School, lasting roughly two days in length. His mother withdrew him from classes after some of his classmates thought it would be fun to threaten the nerd with water-guns. He's still a little sore about having to be rescued. * His first internet appearance is actually in Chapter Three of "Pixie Dust and Hydrogen," posted mere minutes before this wiki page. He was originally planned as Exposition Bot #2, but he inadvertently evolved into a particular shade of the mayadere trope over the course of writing. * West would hate to be caught singing, but when he is, it is almost always some catchy musical number. (No relation whatsoever, of course, to a certain wicked musical.) Quotes Gallery WEST.png|West's introduction portrait (as drawn by creator) CelWest-fanartbyhidden.jpeg|West and his pet broom, as (excellently) drawn by (the wonderful) Hiddenfolk! FullSizeRender (12).jpg|West as his heavily minmaxed half-orc monk, from DatAsymptote's Spelunking and Sorcerers line. legacyWEST.png|Closing the chapter on Legacy Day. Is all that gold chain jewelry a metaphor for something? Perhaps... West WTW.png|West's Way Too Wonderland design definitely "paints the roses red." West JLJ.png|Spinoff outfit inspired by this fic. "You bring the daggers, I'll bring the poison. - CW" REA_West.png|West's Royally Ever After variation FullSizeRender (2).jpg|The only times you will ever see his eyes: when he's not awake yet and when I change art styles. niceandsafeonmeshelf.jpg|Hiddenfolk is attempting to keep West on a shelf, safe from all sources of potential harm. FullSizeRender (3).jpg|I'm definitely aware of how many more there are. Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:LGBTA+ Category:Gay Category:Characters of the Month Category:Land of Oz